Racket Informants
Racket Informants are characters in Mafia III. History Each district of New Bordeaux contains two rackets, each run by its own Racket Boss. Information on these rackets can be obtained when Lincoln interrogates various informants found throughout each district. Gameplay After an informant has been interrogated, Lincoln has the option to either kill or recruit them and is given a monetary incentive for each choice, either receiving cash now or adding income to that racket's initial earn. See killing versus recruitment below for more information. Most rackets have multiple informants for each interrogation, and the game will randomly choose which ones to spawn for any given objective. As many as four can appear on the map, and Lincoln can choose which one, or in some cases two, he wishes to question for information. Once the needed information is obtained, any remaining informants will disappear from the map. Informants cannot be killed until after they are questioned by Lincoln, but they can escape. When escaping, the informant will run to his car and try to drive off. If Lincoln is quick enough he may chase them down and enter their car, leading to the Drive Like a Madman interrogation method. If they escape the area, Lincoln will have to choose another from the map to question. If there are no informants left, the game may spawn additional ones or relocate the ones who got away back to their original location. Delray Hollow Smack Big Al: Charlie's got Big Al slinging smack out of a shotgun shack Doucet had his boys take over. Civilians in the area could be trouble so watch yourself. *He will be in a house across the alley from The Hollow Speaks studio with a few men. Patrick: Wielding a bit of sweet talk, Patrick lures in new customers better than any other Pusher and skills like that are what Doucet needs to prove himself to Giorgi. *He will be hanging out in an alley across from the Everyday Laundromat with a few of his men. Mo-Mo: Doucet hooked Mo-Mo up with a cakewalk gig where all he does is park his ass at a diner and wait for the dealers to bring him their earn. *He can be found at the Catfish Queen with one other man. Natty: Being Charlie's brother-in-law is the only thing that's kept Natty from getting capped. To repay the favor, Natty deals smack to locals and drinks himself blind at the Double Barrel Bar. *He can be found at the Double Barrel Bar with one other man. River Row Contraband Roscoe: With Roy's blessing, Roscoe works his deals to payoff the right assholes at this shithole diner. And stay sharp, the manager's a racist prick who could be real trouble. *He can be found at Baby Bear B.B.Q. with one other man. Biff: Biff's dealing rum and cigars, but his prison days have softened him in a way you can exploit. *He can be found at Joey's All American Diner with one other man. Pointe Verdun Moonshine Natali Balbo: A big earner for Bevers, Natali Balbo talks big and is out to make a name for himself in the bootlegging scene. He's got a loyal crew who never stray too far away. *He will be in an alley behind the Fareham Grocery along with some men. Rudolpho Conte: Bevers has Rudolpho Conte charging triple mark-up for the Sweetwater 'shine. He's servicing the local party scene so watch your ass for civilians calling the cops. *He will be at a backyard party with three men and $1000 in cash. Protection "Red" Gallo: Hand-picked by The Butcher to work with Sonny, "Red" Gallo hunts down motherfuckers who try to run out on their debts. *He will be at the Pearl Diver Motel with a few of his men. Leo Ruggeri: Folks who owe are better off paying Leo Ruggeri here at the Butcher Block rather than waiting for a personal visit from Sonny or, even worse, The Butcher himself. *He will be at the The Butcher Block with a few guys and $500. Barclay Mills Garbage Santo Giuse: Most folks know that if Puppy's sent Santo Giuse in your direction, your ass is headed in one direction, the bottom of the goddamn river. *He will be at the northwest Barge Docks with six men and $3250 in cash. Dale Susannah: When your business is dumping toxic waste, discretion is key. Dale Susannah's the definition of discretion and has more secrets locked in his head than any other one of Puppy's crew. *He will be hanging out on a dock in east Barclay Mills with one guy and $1000 in cash. "Gigi" Jackson: Not afraid to get rough, "Gigi" Jackson and his boys remind folks that Puppy runs things around Barclay. Fortunately, this garbage truck garage has a back entrance. *He can be found at the Truck Repair Shop with a few men and $3750 in cash. Glenn Mazza: When you owe, Glenn Mazza's the one Puppy sends to take your trucks, your business, and if that's not enough, your life. Sneaking up on him should be easier while he's out making his rounds. *He can be found in a warehouse in northeast Barclay mills along with a few men and $1000 in cash. Guns Ricky Coyle: Santini's brother-in-law, Ricky Coyle has his crew locking down the rail line switch houses. You may want to hit this place at night when it's quieter. *He is located at the southeast Switching Station with a few men and $2375 in cash. "Specs" Ermo: "Specs" Ermo has a rep among Santini's crew for being a big talker, but when it comes to guarding a stolen haul, the man is not one to be fucked with. *He is located at the east Switching Station with his men and $2875 in cash. Hollace: Before being recruited by Santini, Hollace ran with a train hopping railroad gang. Word is now he guards an armory-sized cache of weapons which he's planning to move soon. *He is located at the Gun Smuggling Depot with his crew and $3375 in cash. Downtown Construction Max Ardizzi: A Cavar confidante, Max Ardizzi has deep ties in the underground market for hot construction supplies. Taking him out will hurt Cavar professionally as well as personally. *He will be in an alley in northwest Downtown with his men and $875 in cash. Virgil Gauthier: Cavar's got his big money making kingfish, Virgil Gauthier, moving boosted construction supplies out of town and all over the state. *He will be across the street from the Swoosh Bar & Grill with a few men and $875. Blackmail Gianni Amici: With ice in his veins, Gianni Amici's the asshole Frankie calls in when stupid fuckers try to call their bluff. *He is in an alley in south Downtown with three guys and $875 in cash. Manny Forcella: Manny Forcella's an ex-councilman who Frankie brought in for his insider knowledge on the shit going down in city hall. *He is behind the La Vie Ferry Company with his men and $875 in cash. Willy Jovino: When you deal in blackmail there are times discretion is valued over intimidation and that's exactly why Frankie's got a guy like Willy Jovino on his payroll. *He is behind Joey's All American Diner with some men and $875 in cash. "Dimples" Tanzi: "Dimples" Tanzi knows how to work a mark for as much dough as he can. His smooth talking ways are invaluable to a hothead like Frankie and an anti-social prick like Derazio. *He is behind the Backwoods Lounge with three guys and $875 in cash. French Ward Drugs Eugenio Calabrese: Gaston looks past Eugenio Calabrese's quirks of dealing in a cemetery because he makes a shitload of money. Word is, a lot of that dough gets stashed among the crypts. *He will be in the French Ward Cemetery with six men, $2250 in cash and a note. Franz Nero: Gaston and Franz Nero grew up together, but Nero still jaws about how he could do better. He's got a regular deal here that stays low key with the help of his sizable crew. *He will be on the side of the street with three men and $1250 in cash. Buster Nunez: Buster Nunez owns a bar with Gaston which they use as a front for dealing dope and scoping out pretty girls for their private parties. *He will be inside Les Trois Pattes Bar with one man. Sex Pietro Iovine: Pietro Iovine used to drive for "Handsome" Harry, but got called up to bigger things. When he can, he does his best to warn the youngbloods about the pitfalls of the job. *He will be in a courtyard with four men and $750 cash in an upstairs room. Marco Vinci: One of "Handsome" Harry's best men, Marco Vinci's street-smart and gets that the sex trade isn't always about fucking. He works a busy area so watch your ass for nosy passers-by. *He will be in an alley next to a Super J with three men. Billy Zaccaro: Always looking to make a buck, "Handsome" Harry's got Billy Zaccaro shooting stag flicks with his best girls. Look around while you're there and you might find a stash of the smut. *He will be in a warehouse Porn Studio along the northern shore with five men, $750 in cash, a note, and five boxes of stag flicks worth $2500 in damage each. Freddie "The Bull": Freddie "The Bull" turns his girls out near a Bellaire's in the Garden District. In exchange, "Handsome" Harry comps the store manager blowjobs from the girl of his choice. *He will be beside a Bellaire's Supermarket in the garden district with three men. Frisco Fields PCP Pete Lacour: Pete Lacour's a moron who's been busted balling hookers in exchange for PCP on several occasions. Every time his ties with Bastian have gotten him off the hook. *He will be in the courtyard of an apartment complex in southwest Frisco Fields with a few men and $1500 in cash. Rodney Prejean: Rodney Prejean caught Bastian's attention after Prejean hooked his own family on dope. A man who's got no qualms about who he's selling to can make a hell of a lot of money. *He will be at the Drive-In restaurant with several men. Southern Union Brother Matthew: A close friend to Chester, Brother Matthew got into deep shit after a bar brawl went bad. He's being hidden away while Chester looks to buy off the right badge. *He will be hiding out in a small trailer park on the outskirts of Frisco Fields with three of his men. Brother Peter: Chester's a paranoid motherfucker and the only person he trusts to police who comes and goes in Frisco is an asshole going by the name of Brother Peter. *He will be hanging around a Griffin gas station with three of his men. Brother Simon: Chester's got so much dough coming into Frisco he bought himself a minister known as Brother Simon to launder their cash through his church. *He will be hanging out at his church with three of his men. Brother Paul: Chester's allowing Brother Paul to recruit members through this laundromat. Expect a well gunned crew on site and civilians who could rouse up the police. *He will be at the Everyday Laundromat with his men and $750 in cash. Port Authority Officer: A dirty Port Authority officer who runs in Moreau's inner circle. *He will be at his residence in the Hilltop Estates subdivision of Frisco Fields along with a few men and $1500 in cash. Mason Carter: Carter's auctioning days have run the fuck out. But he's got a crew watching over him and the hefty roll of dough they're sitting on. *He will be at the Bellaire's Supermarket with his men and $12,250 in cash. Southdowns Gambling Joey Finch: Joey Finch is the Vegas-style pit boss of an incognito casino operating out of a waterfront warehouse. Likely to be a lot of working Joes gambling away their paychecks. *He will be at the Waterfront Casino with six men and $5500 in cash. Nuncio Lombardi: Impressed by his photographic memory, Two-Dicks entrusts Nuncio Lombardi with running numbers without paperwork that could end up as evidence in court. *He will be on the northern waterfront with three men and $1500 in cash. "Monk" O'Halloran: A personal friend of Two-Dicks, "Monk" O'Halloran runs a private game for his pals from the backyard of his childhood home. *He will be at a High Stakes Card Game with one man and $1500 in cash. Louie Zucco: Two-Dicks has Louie Zucco finding new fighters for a thing Tommy Marcano's got going. Civilians will have their eyes on the bouts, but still watch your step. *He will be in the Fight Alley behind Joey's All American Diner with six men and $1500 in cash. Black Market Leto Tieri: Leto Tieri's got plans to move up in the world, but he's got a reputation for running a crew that parties before the job's done and that doesn't sit well with Artie or Tommy. *He is in an alley behind Blarney's Pub with his men and $2750 in cash. Linza: Artie's a smart motherfucker, has Linza investing in the drivers, paying them extra to take a beating and walk away from their haul and keep their mouths zipped shut. *He is in the alley behind the store where you meet Grant Purdue along with his men and $2750 in cash. Henry "The Chink": Henry "The Chink" is Artie's man to call when a driver's been known not to play ball. He's a tough prick who doesn't take shit and never comes back empty-handed. *He's in an alleyway behind the Food Circuit Grocery along with $2750 in cash. I Need a Favor Chet "Lucky" Carbonale *'Stan "The Face" Caramanci': Working off-the-books for the Councilman, Caramanci is Lucky's bagman. *'Albert Pinto': Lucky's old driver, the Councilman dumped Pinto after his first election. *'Scott "Ginger" Roget': Roget, Lucky's "fixer," might know his boss' whereabouts. Nestor Rourke *'Mikey "Patch" Venditti': Nestor's doper buddy, Venditti's been known to deal a little smack here and there. *'Edgar "Smokey" Berlusconi': Berlusconi fancies himself a "filmmaker" after directing a couple of skin flicks for Nestor's old peep show racket. *'Leonard Ferrante': Nestor and Ferrante did time together for trafficking porn and the word is they're still tight. Luca Guidi *'Heath Matarazzo': Matarazzo looks after Luca's "interests" around town. *'Lucio "Eyeballs" Fabrizi': Fabrizi's a known sadist who's also scared as hell of taking a hit himself. *'Pluto Rapino': Before he let his boss get rolled by a pro, Rapino used to be one of Luca's bodyguards. Killing Versus Recruitment Recruitment only increases the racket's initial earn, not its maximum. Without any recruitment, each racket will start off exactly $20,000 short of its maximum earn. Subsequently, each trafficking mission will raise that earn by the same amount, rendering any increase from recruitment irrelevant. There are no rackets in New Bordeaux that offer enough of an increase through recruitment to negate doing a trafficking mission for that racket. In short, if you plan to do the trafficking missions, you will make more money by killing the informants and bosses. I Need a Favor The informants in Vito Scaletta's optional mission I Need a Favor offer no reward for killing versus recruitment. Gallery Racket Informants 2.jpg|Lincoln Clay interrogating an informant Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III